


Famous Last Words

by baconcorn



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconcorn/pseuds/baconcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can't take this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the fact that i name everything i write after a song

Mike skimmed through the 34 messages he failed to check before. All of them saying “please don’t do this” or “I care about you.” As much as he wanted to believe they weren’t lying just to save their own conscious, he couldn’t bring himself to it. He stepped up to the edge of the bridge and looked down at his phone. Ryan was calling.

Ryan was the only thing Mike had, of course he would answer. “H-hello?” he said.

“Mike,” Ryan almost sounded relieved, “Mike, where are you?”

Mike scoffed. “Do you really think I’d tell you? Honestly Ryan, how stupid do you think I am?”

“Listen, Mike, you’re not thinking straight. It’s just been a bad day.”

“More like a bad life.”

“Lily Grey and Joe are both behind bars. You killed the twins and Emma. Everything is finished. We’re finally free, Mike. I just don’t understand.” Ryan’s voice began to crack.

Mike scoffed again, “You don’t understand because YOU’RE free. Everything is finished for YOU. Not for me.” Mike was choking back tears. “I still wake up every day with the memories of watching as my father’s throat was cut wide open. I look in the mirror and remember the sheer helplessness I felt the day I was tortured. I go about my day with a call from no one, because no one cares to check up on me. If they did they’d know I’ll never be okay. I’ll never be happy. And honestly, what’s a life without happiness?”

Ryan couldn’t find the words that could possibly make anything better, “Mike, I care about you—“

“Of course you do.” Mike cut him off, sarcastically.  
  
“No Mike, I really do. I care about you, and if you died I don’t know what I’d do” Mike could begin to hear sobs.

“I’m sorry, Ryan” A single tear rolled down Mike’s cheek. “I can’t take this anymore, I really can’t.”

“Mike please don’t do this.” Ryan was sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

“I’m sorry.”

Mike threw his phone to the side and threw his arms out. He let gravity do the rest as he fell downward towards the water. He could never properly swim. Who knew something like that could come in handy. He took a deep breath and finally realized, he was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for ur time


End file.
